


Rumor Has It

by See_Kay_Write



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/See_Kay_Write/pseuds/See_Kay_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper's been working too hard, Natasha is just sneaky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaxieAmor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Iron Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365004) by [PaxieAmor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor). 



"' _Rumor has it_ -'"  
  
Pepper shut the TV off hastily, curled up on the couch next to Natasha, stole her coffee cup, and slipped out of her shoes with a sigh. Natasha's hand found her way into her hair and twirled a strand absently.  She’d _liked_ that song before they started seriously overplaying it on the current media focus.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
Pepper nodded, taking a sip and relaxing in to her. She'd been running some serious media interference since Toni had been found. She wasn't quite denying the rumor flying around that she and Toni were getting back together, the media focusing on that was much better than them sniffing around the real reason behind the 'health retreat' story they'd been feeding since her disappearance and return.

 

Pepper took another sip and then frowned at the mug. "This is not coffee."  
  
"No it's not." She could hear the amusement in Natasha's voice without looking up to see her smile.   
  
"This is sleepy tea."  
  
Pepper rolled her eyes as Natasha patted her head.

"Very good, you recognize the difference." She was definitely grinning now, Pepper decided.  
  
Pepper drank it anyway and handed her the empty mug. Natasha made a good pillow.   
  
"I liked that song, before they started playing it before every story about Toni and me," Pepper grumbled. She shifted so she could look up without twisting her neck too far, "You're sure you're okay with this?"  
  
Natasha didn't quite suppress an eye roll; Pepper supposed that was fair, she'd been making sure for three days.   
  
She leaned down and kissed Pepper gently, "You're maintaining a cover. I'm just fine with it. The three of us know where we are with each other, it’s not an issue."  
  
Pepper smiled, "I know, I know...” she let her eyes drift closed and relaxed into the warmth between them.  “I love you," she murmured.   
  
"I love you too," Natasha kissed her again as she drifted off to sleep.

 

***

 

Pepper woke up slowly, pleasantly surprised that her alarm wasn't going off. She rolled over to check the time when an arm snaked around her waist and Natasha whispered in her ear, "Its 9 now, your morning was all booked by me; your first appointment isn't until 1."  
  
Pepper burrowed back in to her pillow, and then turned her head to smile at her, "So what did you have in mind for three hours?"  
  
The wicked grin she received made Pepper tingle in all the right places.


End file.
